$ (-2.09\% \div 8\%) \div 30\% $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (-0.02088 \div 0.08) \div 0.3 $ $ = -0.02088 \div (0.08 \times 0.3)$ $ = -0.02088 \div 0.024$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 3 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div24={0}\text{ or }24\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${20}\div24={0}\text{ or }24\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{208}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${208}\div24={8}\text{ or }24\times{8} = {192}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }24\text{ go into }{168}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${168}\div24={7}\text{ or }24\times{7} = {168}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.02088 \div 0.024 = -0.87$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.87 = -87\%$